Moving Along
by kaybuggz
Summary: 15 year old Max believes everything is okay. She has a step-father, a great mother, a great brother and even a little brother. She has alot of friends, a boyfrien and she goes to a nice school and lives in a beautiful home. Soon she falls pregnant, worst of all, Esther survived. And she is in a mental institution. What happens when Esther gets released and tracks down the family?
1. Prologue

Prolouge :

_I sat at the police station shivering. I finally just got over myself crying but I am scared. Who I called my sister almost killed me could still be out there. I highly doubt that she is but it is possible. She took my Daddys life and she almost took my brothers. My mommy saved us though. I layed my head back and closed my eyes. Im tired but I just cant sleep. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Startled I jump and my hand flew to my face to protect myself. Once I looked up I discovered it was mommy. I wrapped my small arms around her waste and hugged her for what seemed like forever._

_ "We are safe, Max", she signs to me, smiling. I could easily tell the smile was fake. I frowned. "I want Daddy", I signed back feeling my eyes flood with tears. Mommy sat down next to me with sad and tear filled eyes. "I know honey i miss him too", she signs. "But he is in the hands of god and the angels now". She signs, smiling._

_I smiled. "With Jessica"? I signed. Mommy smiled and kissed my forehead. "Yes, with Jessica"._

_The police officer came by with a warm smile on his face he said somthing to me. Although i could not hear him, I read his lips he said. "Hi sweetie". My mom turned and told him that I could not hear. I put my head down in embarsment. I really wish I could hear. I want to hear beautiful songs that the evil Esther would tell me about before i knew about her being a wicked witch. I always wished i could hear what she would talk about. I wish I could talk as well. _

_Once I looked up the police officer was talking to my mommy. She was crying and he was comforting her. I smiled. I suddenly liked the police man. _

_He had no hair and a brown stubble. He had bright blue eyes like me. He was very handsome. He looked at me. "Whats you're name"? I signed to him, hoping he knew sign language. My face lit up when he signed back, B-e-n. Mommy smiled too._

_ Ben asked us both questions about Esther. He said he was going to send people to get her body out of the pond. Mommy said she did not want to live there anymore. I nodded in agreement. Laying my head on mommys shoulder._

_Suddenly, Ben made a move at mommy that i didnt like. He asked her to dinner! I narrowed my eyes. She just lost Daddy! I do not want a new Daddy! John is my only Daddy! Not Ben! I tugged my mommys sleve and shook my head. "No new Daddy"! I mouthed to her. My mom shook her head. "Just dinner hun". She says to me. I read her lips and slumped in my chair. I felt angry at Bob and Mommy. Bob looked at me with a warm smile. "You wont replace my Daddy"! I sign angirly starting to cry. He leaned towards me. "I know that honey, I just think you and your mommy are very nice and I would like to get to know her so we can be friends", he signs sweetly. I smiled._

_Three years later, Im 9. And Danny home. My family is making a new beginning. My mommy married Ben last year. I was a bit angry. Danny was enraged. But we all became a family. Last week Mommy had a baby boy with Ben. They named him Noah after the bible. I love Noah. He has light brown hair. Not alot of hair but a little. Holding him was a good feeling. Hes got blue eyes he looks alot like mommy and me. I like to hold him and rock him. _

_When I was 8 I got a Cochlear Implant. Im so happy I did. Hearing is the best. The first thing i heard was a beautiful song. I cant remeber what it is called. Hearing my own and everyone's voices was the best. I took speech therapy for a long time. Now im 9 and I talk! Sometimes I stutter my words. I'm still learning. Im just happy I can go to a normal school now and I can hear my baby brother and my mommy and Ben._

_ At night I still cry because of Daddy. I have a picture that i carry everywhere. I always pray to him and the angels. I do everything I can to make my daddy proud of me._

_ Im still scared at night. Because Esther survived. She ran away but she was caught. She is in a mental hospital. But mommy explained to me that she escaped before. Mommy is also very very scared. But we cope knowing that we live all the way from Connecticut to Asbury Park. She will never find us. We live by the beach. In the summer we always swim in the ocean. I play in the sand sometimes and see shows in the complex. Live is good. Who knows what life will give me. Its all a mystery._


	2. Birthday

Chapter 1: Birthday

I stood with my toes burried in the sand. It is night time on April 17th and its cold on the beach . I craddled my arms as I looked at the waves forming i n the back of the ocean. I put down my curly light-brown hair and felt the wave crash at my feet. I shivered the water was cold but yet it felt so good and refreshing. I pictured Summer, swimming with my 6 year old brother , Noah, and my 21 year old brother Danny. We would catch the waves and ride them back to shore. We attempted surfing when the waves were big enough but it all ended in failure and a few bruses from being wiped out by the waves. But since its still the school year, Danny is in college and its too cold out to swim. I sighed and heard my IPhone beep. It was mom saying dinner is ready and i must go home. I sighed and walked up back to my house.

Once I got home Noah was playing call of duty on his xbox with Ben. I grabbed 4 plates to help set up the table. "Why does Ben let Noah play that game? Hes 5"! I whisper. Mom shrugges her shoulders. Mom grins. "I cant believe you are going to be 15 tomorrow"! She screeches in excitment. I smiled. "I'm growing up too fast"!

My mom looked up at me as she put the forks down. "you dont even know!"

I get asked out by alot of boys but i never say yes. I honestly do not need a boyfriend right now considering im a depressed wreck. I have to wear long sleeve shrits to hide my cuts. I cry about what happened and it makes me want to cut everyday so i do. What takes the pain away is weed. So I would smoke that. Although i hate what im doing with my body it does make me feel happy and giddy for a short amount of time but then im back to the old cutter. I miss summer where i actually have fun and get my father and Esther get off my mind.

I know for a fact by doing these things I am sinning. I am a Christian. My family has been going to Church for a long time now. Church is always a great place for me to go because I feel safe in Jesus's home. My family says grace every night and I pray everynight that life will get better. I am trying hard to get on the right path. I want to stop having horrible flashbacks of the whole pond event. I almost lost my life and I almost lost my mother.

When my alarm clock rings at 6:00 am the rest of the family is already awake downstairs. Why are they up already? Usally Noah will be whining or throwing a fit saying he didnt want to get up. I would always have to scold him to help out mom. But he is up already? This is werid. I sighed and stumbled out of bed. I am too tired to go to school today and worst of all, it is monday. I gasped once I noticed the cuts on my arms were completly showing. I quickly threw on my pink robe and headed down to the family. They can not see the cuts on me. Ecspecially Noah.

I came down to the dining room surprised to see my family with gifts in their hands and my favortite breakfast on the table. "HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY MAXINE"! They all shouted in unison. I was extremly surprised to see DANNY and his girlfriend, Julianne standing on the side of the table. I stood there with my jaw hanging down. I cannot believe I forgot that it is my 15th birthday! I smiled. "Oh my god, I forgot"!

They all laughed thinking I was messing with them but I really did forget. I ran up to Danny first and gave him a tight hug. "Oh, Danny! I missed you so much"! I say happily. He smiled. "I missed you too!"

After I gobbled down my eggs and toast I wrapped open my gifts. I got awesome new skies from Noah, a new skateboard from Ben, and a Iphone 4S from Mom, and a necklace from Danny. I smiled with the gifts circled around me. "Thank you guys so much"! Suddenly I wasnt tired anymore and I felt that rare but amazing feeling, happiness.


	3. Begining of a Story

**The begining of a story: **

**As I got on my bus I sat slumped over with my headphones into my new phone. I smiled out the window. Today is a good day. The kids on my bus are shouting but all I can hear is the birds chirping. I am finally 15! My curly hair was let down and I have no makeup but some eyeliner. I was too busy to get dressed up this morning. **

** As the bus pulled by my school I walked in to see my best friend, Devon sitting on a bench on her phone. I smiled and ran to her.**

**Devon is my best friend. I have known her since we were in 3rd grade. We have been friends ever since and we will always be friends. Sure we had some spats here and there like all kids but we never had a falling out. Nor will we. **

**As I approched her she hugged me. "Happy Birthday"! She says with a broad smile. I smiled, "Thanks", I boast letting go of the hug. **

**Devon and I share most of the same classes. A-days are mostly electives except for english. Devon and I have all the same classes but she has Scince last period (5th) And I have English. B-days we have Math and history together and we also go to group to help with our depression. **

**One thing that contributes through our friendship is that she suffered tramua too. She was raped and impregnated by a mugger. The pregnancy miscarried. She cries and cuts about those incidents everyday.**

**Devon pulled out a small box wrapped in wrapping paper and handed it to me. I smiled. "Thanks so much", I smile. She laughs. "For the box? Open it"! She says happily. I smiled. "Alright".**

**I ripped open the paper and there was a beautiful necklace that has both our names engraved. At the very bottom it says "Survivors". I smiled. "Thank you so much it is beautiful and it means alot! I shall wear it everyday"! I say happily putting it on. Then hugging her. She hugged be back. Suddenly the bell rang to go in the building. **

**"Shit! Lets go"! Devon says grabbing my arm and running in.**

**"Stop Devon that hurts"! I tell her breaking her grip. **

**"Sorry", she says.**

** At my locker some random boy came up to me. "Hey, Maxine", he says.**

**I turned around. I have no idea who he his. He is a very tall african american with american eagle clothes on. I smiled politely. "Hello. How do you know my name"? I ask. He grins. "This is a huge ass school with many hot bitches", he says grinning. "But **_**you**_**"! He says thrusting his finger at me. "You are the sexiest girl around"! He says leaning to kiss me. I turned my face away. "Thanks", I say akwardly. Im used to this. I get this alot. **

**"Yo no prob. So um you a virgin"? He asked.**

**I rolled my eyes. Another annoying question. **

**"Yes", I tell him. **

**He grins. "Good I like to fuck virgins", he says licking his lips. I gasped.**

**"Go away you creep"! I snap pushing him with all my might.**

**Once I got into my homeroom class I saw **_**him **_**sitting down. I smiled. I get hypnotized to his long brown hair and his light brown eyes. He wears a snapback that has the cookie monster on it everyday and he gets his clothes from hot topic. I wish I could ask him out but sadly, thats Devons boyfriend. I sighed and put my book bag down next to my desk. "Hey Aaron"! I say smiling. He looked over with his handsome self . "Heeeey birthday girl"! He says smiling. "I gotcha a little somthing", he tells me giving me a card. I grinned as I open it. There was a 50$ Visa gift card. I went and hugged him. "Thanks, Aaron I love it"! I tell him. As I hugged him I smelt the axe on his body. I read the card that says. Happy birthday Max! You are a great girl. Love, Aaron. "Thanks so much Aaron"! I tell him. **

** All the kids came to homeroom at about 8:30 including Devon. She took her seat behind Aaron and they kissed. I felt my heart drop with jealousy just a little. I never even kissed anyone. If I could choose my first kiss I would definatly choose him. Devon smiled at me. Honestly it is shocking that Devon is never jealous with me hanging around her boyfriend. She trust me. I smiled back at her. **

** Aarons POV:**

Beautiful Maxine Amber Coleman. All the guys like her. She is sexy Extremly sexy. Her curly blonde hair goes down to her chest. Her face is just perfect. She flows with beauty. Thats all I can say. I know I am already dating someone but honestly, I would trade Devon in for her in a second. Devon has cheated on me many times. She doesnt truly love me does she? I starred at her doing her math work. She is guarded. So many guys talk about how sexy she is. She never had a boyfriend honestly I would want to change that.

The bell rang. Next class I have I am with Max. Devon is in her English class. We go to Culinary. I am going to ask her to hangout with me. I reall want to atleast kiss her beautiful lips. Making love to her would be a blessing.

I sat by her in culinary class. I could not get up the courage to ask her. Is this really right? I am already dating someone or if Devon were to find out I would ruin an important friendship. Ugh I hate the way I think. I glanced at Max who is texting Devon. I glanced at her message.

_Some kid asked me 2 fuck him lol some ppl r crazy!_

I sighed. Another kid is disrespectful asking Max to have sex right away. She heard me sigh and looked at me funny.

"Whats wrong"? She asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I felt warm inside.

"Nothing, birthday girl", I lied. She giggled.

After some small talk I finally got the courage to ask her to my house. "So um Max. You wanna come to my house Saturday"? He asked.

She smiled. "Of cour-"

Her smile became a frown.

"Wouldnt Devon be mad if we were in the same house alone. She trust me but it is still wrong", she says.

My heart sank with dissapointment.

"She does not have to know", I say grinning.

Max eyes grew wide.

"What the hell! You are planning on cheating on Devon"?! She whispers angrily.

I lost control of my emotions.

"Max I have been holding this in for a long time. I love you. You are so beautiful. I really just want to hold you. And be inside you", I say.

Shit! Did I just say I want to be inside her! Oh my god! I am such an idiot.

"I am so sorry", I tell her sincerily.

She looked on the verge of tears.

"I gotta go", she says getting out of her seat and sitting next to her friend Jessica.

Devon is going to know about this next period.


	4. Caught

Chapter 4:

Caught

Max POV

I looked out the window during math. I couldnt focus. I can't stop thinking about what Aaron said to me. I believe he was truly sorry for what he said, but he likes me and he is dating my best friend. I am mad that he is leading her on. It is true that Devon cheated on him but she changed and regrets it. And he wants to get back and her whatever, he isnt doing that with me Devon is my best friend! And 2 wrong do not make a right. I felt hatred for Aaron. How the hell dare he try to do this! I closed my eyes trying not to cry. I glanced at Devon who was sitting next to me doing her worksheet. I glanced at the whole class, surprisingly they were all working. I only have one problem done. _Come on Max! Focus! _I tapped my pencil agaisnt the desk. I glanced at Devon. Should I tell her? No, it would break her heart that he would try to get with me. I just wanted to hug her. I mean I know it would be right to tell her but I just...can't. Devon looked at me, I quickly looked away. She took out a piece of paper and wrote _Whats wrong? _ I took the pencil and wrote. _Im having flashbacks of my father. I cannot focus. _ Before I could pass the note back to her the teacher ripped it out of my hand, I gasped. All eyes turned to me.

"Maxine"! She says in her thick british accent.

I gulped.

"I was not expecting note passing from you. And you did nothing in this packet! That isnt like you"! She scolds.

Most of the people in the class said ooooh. I rolled my eyes at them. "Sorry, Mrs. Julie." I say frowning.

"I passed the note first, miss", she admits raising her hand".

Everyone was watching us like we were a movie..

Mrs. Julie read the note. I guess she got to the part about my dad when she put the note in her pocket and her face lightened up. "I have to talk to you after class", she says nicely.

"OHHHH"! My class says.

_Sorry_ Devon mouthed to me. I forgave her with a wave of my hand.

I got up to go to art once the bell rang hoping Mrs. Julie forgot. "Wait"! She says pointing at me. I whipped around. "Sorry, I forgot", I lied. I glanced at the door. Devon was waiting for me outside it.

"Sit down. We need to talk", she tells me.

"But I have to be in art in 2 minutes"! I argued with worry on my face.

"This may take a while. So I will write you a pass excusing your tardyness. I glanced at the door. Devon walked away. I sighed.

"Miss, Im so sorry for passing notes and not completing the work. I promise it will NOT happen again but please let me go to art"! I pleaded with my hands crossed.

Mrs. Julie sighed "That isnt what I want to talk about. Please, sit down", she tells me pointing to the seat. I sighed. Im not going to win this fight no matter how much I wanna leave. I pulled out the chair across from her desk and sat with my hands on my knees.

"Max, I read the note. I know that you could be easily distracted. You've been through so much", she says. I put my elbows on the desk, cupping my chin. I felt tears coming on _No Max! Do not cry! _

Mrs. Julie gripped my arm softly. "Listen, Max, I am not angry at all. I totally understand".

_No you dont. No one understands what it is like to witness your father being stabbed. No one understands what it is like to have your best friends boyfriend wanting to have sex with you. _I sighed.

Mrs. Julie looked me in the eye. "Do not worry about the packet, Max. You will get full credit. I know you are going through a rough time", she tells me.

I smiled. If she did not do that it would totally mess up my math score. And I usally make the honor roll. "Really"? I ask. She nodded. "Yes Max, Dont worry about it", she says with a smile. I thanked her as she wrote me a pass back to art.

We are painting out molds that we made. I took my paint brush and began to pain my mickey mouse. But I couldnt focus. Im sitting across from Aaron and Devon they arent painting, just flirting and making out. I clentched my fist in anger. Aaron is so twofaced! I hate him! _Ugh, stop lying to yourself Max, you know you're just jealous._ I looked at Aaron. I sometimes do envy Devon, Aaron is just so perfect. But I cant betray my friend and Aaron is a two faced cheater. As Aaron was kissing Devon he opened his eyes and glanced over at me with his dark brown eyes.

I guess he saw that I was upset because he backed away from the kiss.

"What..did I do something wrong,", Devon asked. I rolled my eyes, somtimes she bothers me.

"No, babe, I just want to finish this project", he lies kissing her cheek. Devon sighed.

"Allllright", she says moving to the seat next to me.

"Why dont you work on your painting too"? I mutter.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Whats your problem"? She asked angrily.

Aaron shot a glare at her.

I shook my head. "Nothing, just in a bad mood", I lie, hiding my anger.

I felt angry at Devon. She keeps saying she wants to break up with him behind his back but treats him like gold when shes with him. He deserves better. Yet, I also feel angrt at Aaron because he leads her on as well. Gosh, why the hell cant those two just break up, already. Their relationship is fake! It is really bothering me!

Devon bascially invited herself over my house tonight.

"What did you get for number 7"? She asked.

"Friar Lawrece", I tell her.

She quickly wrote that down. "See, why the hell is it so vital that we learn Romeo and Juliet. Okay, I get it. Two people cant be together, so they kill themselves. We all know the story"! She exclaims.

I sighed. I know the pain of two people not able to be together.

"Devon, We have to read the story because William Shakespere was a legend in writing. And thats not exactly the story", I say annoyed.

Devon grunted. "I was kidding, damn, you got all serious", She says.

I laughed. "I'm a nerd"! I chuckle.

"Wanna sleepover"? I ask her.

"Cant, we have school tomorrow", she says.

"We can catch the bus together", I tell her.

She smiles, "Ask your mom".

"Alright, i'll be back, my mom is in the basement cleaning", I tell her.

I ran to the basement door which was closed. I opened the door and walked down the stairs.

When I saw my mom my heart stoped. I felt tears fill up in my eyes, hate fuming in my skin. "Mom"! I shouted.

My mom had a drink in her hand.


End file.
